Gunslinger
by EdwardsLover949
Summary: After being together since senior school, Edward and Bella are about to face some of the toughest challenges of their lives. My first attempt at writing so please be gentle. Not Beta'd!


Gunslinger

Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" his smooth velvet tones yelled from downstairs. "We're going to be late"

I checked myself once more in the mirror; I wanted to look perfect for my man's big send off. I wanted him to remember what would be waiting for him at home when he was done being a hero.

I smoothed down the ruffles of my midnight blue Karen Millen halter dress, fluffed my long brown hair and blew myself a kiss. Yeah I'd do.

"Coming" I yelled as I grabbed my bag off the bed and made my way downstairs.

Tonight was a huge deal, Edward, my boyfriend of 7 years was going off to war in 2 days and we were going out for a meal with our families to celebrate his graduation and to pray for his safe return.

I had known this day was coming for the entirety of our relationship, he had dreamed of nothing else but joining the army and serving his country on the battlefield. It's all he ever talked about through senior school. He had spent the last four years training to be an officer at Sand Hurst. Last week I stood with his mother and father and cried with pride at his passing out parade. He looked so handsome in his full dress uniform, surrounded by his classmates. I thought my heart was going to swell out of my chest as he looked over at me, winked and mouthed I love you.

Knowing this day was coming and it actually being here was a whole other thing. He was to join 1st Battalion The Vikings, part of The Royal Anglian Regiment on Saturday morning and they shipped out Sunday afternoon. I feared the worst all the time; worrying he would get hurt or worse killed and I would never see him again.

The separation was going to kill me, we had never been apart for more than a few days in the whole time we had been together and his first tour of Afghanistan was due to last for 6 months. I was going to miss the bones off him but at least I had my own career as an interior designer to keep me occupied.

I gasped as I reached the bottom of the stairs as I took in the sight of my boyfriend in his uniform. He looked so beautiful in his neatly pressed grey trousers and jacket that proudly displayed his lieutenant's stripes. His bronze hair was in its usual disarray sticking in all directions and his emerald green eyes blazed with lust almost causing me to explode.

"Fuck the dinner" he said taking me in his arms and nuzzling my neck. "Let's just go to bed baby" I could feel his need as he pressed into me and I almost gave in.

"As appealing as that sounds, there will be some pretty pissed parents at Chino Latino if we don't show" I laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. The cab pulled up just as we stepped outside and we made out like a couple of horny teenagers in the back as we drove to the restaurant.

We arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later, we were greeted by both sets of parents, plus Edward's brother and his wife.

"Bella you look beautiful honey and Edward so handsome" my mother gushed as she pulled him into a hug. My father stood at her side and held out his hand to Edward.

"We're all very proud of you son," he said as they shook hands.

"Thank you sir" Edward tipped his head at my dad.

"Baby Sis" Edwards bear of a brother boomed as he grabbed me in a hug and almost squeezed the life out me.

Emmett was 2 years older than Edward and played Rugby for the Leicester Tigers, to say he was well built would be an understatement. Emmett had been my protector while Edward was away and we had become very close.

"Can't breathe Em," I giggled as he released me.

"Hey Rose" I waved to Emmett's wife. As usual she just pursed her lips at me and walked into the foyer.

Rosalie had always resented how close I was with Emmett, I don't know why as she was the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. With her long blonde hair, big blue eyes and shapely figure to die for she was most men's wet dream. Emmett always reassured me she would come round but four years down the line I am still waiting. I raised my eyebrows at Emmett who just shook his head at me.

Esme and Carlisle, Edwards parents had always treated me like a daughter, taking me in when my own parents decided to up sticks and go travelling half way through my studies.

Edward was the perfect mix of both his parents, gaining his extreme good looks from his father. Carlisle with his mop of blond hair and piercing blue eyes looked years younger than the 55 that his birth certificate says. However, Edwards bronze coloured hair and his green eyes definitely came from his mother. He also shared her compassion and her love of music and art. Edward would spend hours with his mother playing the piano and touring round galleries. They were so much alike it was sometimes difficult to tell where he ended and Esme began.

Dinner was pleasant as we drank champagne and made conversation, everyone skilfully avoided the real reason we were here, until Carlisle clinked his glass with his fork to address the elephant in the room.

"If I can just have everyone's attention for a minute, I ah, I'm not very good at this but I just wanted to say Edward, your mum and I are very proud of you and we know you can only bring good to the people of Afghanistan because you have grown into a fine man and we all love you very much"

I glanced a look at Esme whose eyes mirrored mine, she dabbed them with a tissue as she looked adoringly at her youngest son. I looked at Edward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"To Lieutenant Edward Cullen, I pray you come home to us safely son" Carlisle finished raising his glass.

"Lieutenant Edward Cullen" everyone chorused.

I took a deep breath trying to control the tears that were forming, I squeezed Edwards hand but when he looked at me and smiled it all became too much.

"Excuse me" I sniffed as I got up and ran from the table. I needed air, my chest felt tight and I couldn't breath. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't go. I was seriously starting to panic. I rushed outside almost collapsing as the warm night air hit me.

"Baby, please don't cry" Edward was at my side in an instant pulling me into his strong protective arms. "Shhhh, it's all going to be okay. I promise" he soothed stroking my hair.

How could he say that? He didn't know what was going to happen; he was going head first into a fucking war zone. Has he forgotten that we have lost 54 British soldiers in the last six months alone? He could not promise me that everything was going to be okay. Of course I didn't say any of this to him, I didn't need to, so I just sobbed into his chest.

"Come on let's go home" he scooped me up into his arms and into a waiting cab without saying goodbye to anyone.

When I woke the next morning I felt drained. Edward had carried me into the house still sobbing and he had rocked me until I fell asleep wrapped his arms as he whispered reassuring words to me.

Nothing he could say would make me feel any better, I wanted to be happy for him, all his dreams were coming true but I couldn't shake off my own selfish feelings.

I turned over to gaze on his beautiful sleeping form; he looked so relaxed and carefree. I reached over to sweep some stray hairs from his eyes. My heart ached as I looked at him watching his perfect chest rise and fall as he slept.

I ran my hand down his torso relishing the feel of his smooth skin under my fingers. A sigh escaped from his lips as I looked up at him to see he was awake.

"Hey you" he whispered, "You okay?"

I couldn't answer so I just nodded continuing to stroke his chest. He rolled us over so he was hovering above me; he placed soft gentle kisses on my lips.

"No" kiss "Tears" kiss "Today" kiss. I ran my hands up his arms and into his hair holding him to me and deepening the kiss. I needed to feel him, all of him. Within seconds he was sliding into me, I moaned as I felt him fill me completely. Even though we were skin to skin he didn't feel close enough, I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him nearer so there was no space between us at all.

The new angle caused us both to moan as he continued to slide in and out of me at a torturously slow pace.

"More Edward, please I need more" I breathed as he picked up the pace. I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as my orgasm approached. I moaned his name as I rocked against him teetering on the edge of heaven.

"Cum for me baby" he whispered, his words were my undoing and I fell apart around him. My walls clenched around him as he continued to push in and out. I felt him swell and knew that he wasn't far behind me.

"I'm cumming baby…oh god" he growled as he emptied himself inside me. Watching Edward cum was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"I love you so fucking much," he breathed as he collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him loving the way he felt against me.

"I love you too" I replied, holding back the tears I knew he didn't want to see today.

An hour later after a long hot shower I wandered into the kitchen to see Edward cooking up a storm for breakfast. I leaned on the doorframe and watched as he glided around the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. A smile graced his lips as he noticed me ogling him.

"See something you like?" he laughed, raising his eyebrows and flashing me his panty-melting smile.

"You know I do" I grinned walking into his waiting arms.

I didn't realise until I started eating how famished I was and Edward made the best full English in the world, I ate every morsel as we discussed our plans of doing nothing but watching movies and vegging out all day. Our friends and family had been told not to disturb us today as it was about us and no one else.

We watched Shawshank then Blade; we ate popcorn and ordered pizza. We lay in each other's arms talking about the future and what it held for us. I breathed in his scent, committing it to memory. He smelled of aftershave and popcorn and just Edward. I was going to miss him so much and I knew I wanted give him something to remember me by.

"I'll be right back," I said slipping out from under his arms. I disappeared into my bedroom and went straight to my bedside table where I knew the garish underwear that Alice had made me buy a couple of weeks ago was hiding. I pulled it out shuddering at the sight of the red baby doll with matching suspenders. I swallowed hard as padded into my bathroom unsure if I could go through with this.

Getting myself in check and suddenly being ecstatic that I had consumed copious amounts of wine, I pulled on my stockings and wrapped the offensive article around me. I checked myself in the mirror and decided it didn't look too bad. Before I could change my mind I headed back to the living room.

Edward was sprawled out on the sofa watching the TV and didn't hear me come back. I took a deep breath hoping I had the courage to pull this off. Even though Edward told me constantly how beautiful and sexy he thought I was I still felt self conscious about my body. I mean I wasn't over weight or anything but I am a woman and what woman is happy with the way they look?

"Edward do you think you can help me with this?" I purred as I swung the tassels around in my hand. He looked up from the sofa and I swear his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. He sat up on his knees, pure lust raged in his eyes.

"Fuck me baby" he growled "Get your sexy fucking ass over here right now"

I got exactly the reaction I was hoping for. While making love was nice, tonight I wanted raw passion. I needed him to know how much I wanted him and what would be waiting for him at the end of his tour. I walked over to him swaying my hips, hoping I didn't look like an idiot.

He stood as I reached him and he grabbed me by the hips pulling me to him. I could feel his erection as hard as rock against my thigh and I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you're doing to me baby, dressed like that?" he ran his hands up and down my arms causing goose bumps to appear. He always had this affect on me; his touch alone was enough to almost send me over the edge.

"I think I have an idea" I smiled as ran my hand over his length feeling it get even harder under my touch.

"Jesus baby" he hissed smashing his lips into mine. He sucked my bottom lip roughly causing me to gasp, his tongue plunged into my mouth and he swirled it around mine. Grabbing my ass he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and we continued to fight for dominance of the kiss.

I ground my hips into him needing to get some friction before I imploded. I laced my hands into his hair and tugged slightly causing him to moan into my mouth.

"Please Edward" I begged. I needed him now. He gently lowered me down onto the sofa, stepped back and removed his sweatpants. All the while raking his eyes over my body. Seeing Edward naked never failed to take my breath away, his perfect chest and abs, long muscular legs and of course his gorgeous cock which was right now stood to full attention practically winking at me.

He dropped to his knees in front of me, spread my legs and began running his hands up and down my inner thighs. I bucked my hips to encourage him to go where I needed him most. He smiled at my movement, slid his hands up and pulled my panties down; I lifted my ass to help him.

"So wet and ready for me baby" he smiled as he ran his fingers over my soaking folds. I let out a whorish moan as he plunged one of his long glorious fingers inside me; he pumped in and out adding a second finger while circling my clit with his thumb. I bucked my hips up as he curled his fingers inside me sending me flying into oblivion. I screamed his name as I came hard around his fingers.

I whimpered at the loss of contact as he removed his fingers from me, he put them in mouth and sucked my juices from them. "Fucking delicious" he growled.

Before I could respond he flipped me over and plunged into me. I moaned as I felt him deep inside. He set a frantic rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before sheathing himself back inside me.

"Oh god Edward" I cried as he reached round and started rubbing my clit while he continued to thrust in and out. I felt my second orgasm approaching and with one flick of my sensitive nub Edward pushed me over the edge again. I felt him get harder and I knew he was close as well.

"Baby, I'm…ah…fuck," he hissed as he emptied himself inside me.

He collapsed at the side of me, taking my hand and rubbing soft circles on my palm.

"I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you too" I replied.

I was going to miss him so much.


End file.
